Total Drama Old School
by justagamer1
Summary: the 22 original contestants return for a brand new season of Total Drama Island. new friendships and new rivalries will emerge as they survive Chris's tyranny.


**Disclaimer: **the author does not own Total Drama; if he did World tour wouldn't have existed.

**Warning: **this fan-fiction contains mature language, some sexually suggestive stuff and some equally offensive stuff. Especially to you twilight fans out there, don't read this story you'll contaminate it.

Total Drama Old School: EP 1. Everything old is new again.

It was a beautiful day at Wawanakwa, the sun was shining, the sky was clear it was as if the day had no idea of what was about to happen.

Chris stood on the dock of shame, smiling a bright and gleaming smile. He couldn't contain his excitement; he got to torture the 22 contestants once again and he was getting paid for it!

"Last time on Total Drama Island,

"22 contestants joined us to compete in this 'scenic' summer camp. The prize? 100,000 dollars!

"There was drama, some action, some romance, some heart break which led to more drama!

"In the end it was Owen who won the grand prize.

"And now we're back for an all new season! And this time the prize is 1,000,000 dollars! And we're also bringing back the 22 campers from last season.

"So we welcome you to the old Total Drama that you love with an all new twist!

"Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND SEASON 2!"

(Theme song)

Chris was standing on the dock picking at his teeth.

"Mr. McLean you're on." The cameraman said from behind the camera.

"yo! Coming at you live from scenic Wawanakwa!" Chris announced.

"Um sir, we're not live." The cameraman said.

"Oh shut up tool, you're breaking my focus." Frowned Chris

"yeesh sorry." The cameraman said.

"Anyway, I'm your host Chris McLean and we're here to meet up with the retuning 22 campers. Our returning campers will once again be staying here at beautiful camp Wawanakwa!" The camera changes to a view of the campsite from the dock. The sign with the camp name breaks and falls into the lake.

"Let's take the tour, shall we?" Chris said.

The scene changed to the mess hall. "This is where the campers will have their meals, served up by our own Chef Hatchet."

Chef walks in the mess hall with a trash bag in his hand, grumbling and walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Chef what's cooking?" Chris asked. A knife zips by his head and embeds into the wall. "Great I'll let you get back to work." Chris said calmly.

He exits the mess hall and the scene changes to Chris standing outside of the cabins. Unlike the last season one was rundown while the other was luxurious.

"This is where our campers will sleep." Chris said.

Just then a bear burst out of the cabin with pillows in hand (or well paw) and runs toward the woods.

"That is if they can." Chris said and chuckled.

Confessional: first one. Whoop!

Chris. "And this is the confessional where our contestants can go to say hi to the folks at home or just to get something off their chest."

The scene changes to the bonfire ceremony. Chris is standing next to the oil drum with a tray of marshmallows.

"And this is the bonfire ceremony. After every challenge the losing team will come here and vote for their favorite loser." He picks up a marshmallow. "Here is a marshmallow, a delicious and fluffy treat for camping and s'more making." He eats the marshmallow and spits it back out. "And stale. Here at Wawanakwa it is more than that. It is a symbol of life. For whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow at the bonfire ceremony means that they got the most votes which means that they must leave the island on the boat of losers and can never ever never never never ever come back, and we mean it this time, no coming back."

The scene changes back to the dock.

"And there you have it folks Camp Wawanakwa. Or as our contestants would call it, Hell." He chuckles. "Speaking of contestants, our first contestant is about to arrive and it looks like the same one as last time. Beth!"

A boat arrived and Beth walked off and up to Chris and shakes his hand vigorously. "Chris it's so nice to be here again!" Beth said.

"Beth I see you got your braces removed." Chris said surprised he wasn't covered in spit.

"Yeah now I can chew gum!" Beth said excitedly.

"Good for you." Chris said. "Here's our second contestant, Bridgette!"

A boat arrived and Bridgette stepped off. Beth ran up to Bridgette and shook her hand. "Hey Bridgette are you as excited as I am! I know we didn't get to talk much last season but we can make up for that."

"Hey… Beth." Was all Bridgette could say.

"Here comes our next contestant, Cody!" Chris announced. A boat arrived and Cody stepped off.

"Hey Chris." Cody said and hi-fived Chris.

"Still got some scars from the bear attack last season?" Chris asked with a snicker. "I bet your fan girls dig them."

Cody narrowed his eyes. "What fan girls?"

Chris laughed. He stopped laughing at saw Cody was serious. "Oh you're serious."

"Cody!" Beth cried and hugged the scrawny boy. "How've you been?"

"Oh you know." Cody said. Beth let go and the two walked over to the other side of the dock where Bridgette was.

"Hey Cody, how are you enjoying those fan girls?" Bridgette asked.

"What fan girls?" Cody asked.

"Welcome Courtney!" Chris announced trying to get attention turned back to him.

A boat arrived and Courtney stepped off. "Great to be back Chris." Courtney said. "Hopefully this time I won't be cheated out of the contest."

"Don't worry." Chris said. "The votes are no longer written, you won't be cheated again… for our sake."

"Good." Courtney said. She looked over at the contestant that have already arrived and spotted Bridgette. "Hi Bridgette." Courtney said as she waved at the surfer girl.

"Hi Courtney." Bridgette retorted.

"Welcome D.J." Chris announced.

A boat arrived and D.J. stepped off. "Hey Chris." D.J. said with bunny on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute." Beth said. "Are we arriving in alphabetical order?"

"Maybe." Chris said.

Beth thought for a moment. "So if D.J. just arrived then that would mean the next contestant would be…"

Just then someone grabbed Courtney's butt. "DUNCAN!" she screamed.

"What princess?" Duncan said. "I was just saying hello."

Courtney brought Duncan in close. "Not in front of the others." She whispered to him.

"Welcome Eva!" Chris announced.

A boat arrived and Eva stepped off. Eva just growled and walked past Chris. She walked up to Bridgette.

"Hi Eva." Bridgette said nervously.

Eva dropped her duffel on Bridgette's foot. Bridgette grabbed her foot in pain and hopped on her other foot. Eva grinned.

"Welcome Ezekiel!" Chris announced.

A boat arrived and Ezekiel stepped off. He walked past Chris with his eyes to the floor as to avoid eye contact. He walked past the contestants and stood at the edge of the dock. The only ones who were displeased to see him were Bridgette and Courtney.

"Welcome Geoff!" Chris announced.

A boat arrived and Geoff stepped off. "Hey Chris." Geoff said. He hi-fived Chris.

"Geoff!" Bridgette cried in excitement.

"Bridgette!" Geoff retorted. The two ran up to each other and hugged.

"Welcome Gwen!" Chris announced.

A boat arrived and Gwen stepped off. She grabbed Chris by the collar and scowled at him. "Don't talk to me McLean!" she let go of him and walked toward the others. "Hey Bridgette hey Geoff."

"Hey Gwen." Geoff and Bridgette said in unison.

Gwen glances at Ezekiel. "What's up with him?"

"Who cares?" Bridgette said.

"Wow Bridgette in ever thought I would hear those words coming out of your mouth." Gwen said.

"Yeah babe, that's unlike you." Geoff said.

"Well you remember what he did last season." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, but let's give the guy a break. He learned his lesson." Geoff said.

Bridgette crossed her arms and frowned. "I still don't like him."

"Wow look who needs the anger management now." Eva said. She laughed and walked away from Bridgette.

"Welcome Harold!" Chris announced.

A boat arrived and Harold stepped off. "Hey Chris." Harold said. Harold walked toward the others, hi-fived Cody and hugged Beth.

"Well looks like a fan favorite just arrived." Chris said. "It's Heather!"

Heather stepped onto the dock wearing a wig. She walked other to the others but stayed as far from them as possible. She scowled at Gwen who was giggling.

"Welcome, Izzy!" Chris announced.

The boat arrived but no one walked off.

"Um Izzy." Chris said. All of a sudden Izzy jumped up behind him and pulled him into the lake. Izzy climbed onto the dock and let out a cry of victory.

Chris climbed back onto the dock soaking wet and spit out some water.

Another boat arrived and Justin stepped off.

"Welcome, Justin." Chris announced.

"Glad to be back." Justin replied. He walked toward the others, most of the girls swooned over him.

Another boat arrived and Katie and Sadie stepped off.

"Welcome, Katie and Sadie." Chris said.

"Hi Chris." They said in unison. They looked at the others and spotted Justin. They 'squeed' and rushed toward him.

"Okay." Chris said. Another boat arrived and Leshawna stepped off. "Welcome, Leshawna!"

"Glad to be back baby." Leshawna replied. She walked over to the others and hugged Gwen. "How you been white girl?"

"I've been great." Gwen replied with a smile.

Another boat arrived and Lindsay walked off.

"Welcome Lindsay!" Chris greeted.

"Thank you Chad." Lindsay said.

"Uh yeah." Chris replied. Lindsay walked toward the others and hugged Beth.

Another boat arrived and Noah stepped off.

"Welcome Noah! Ready to be a team player this season?" Chris said.

"har de har har." Noah said and joined the others.

Another boat arrived and Owen stepped off.

"Well look who it is, the winner of last season, welcome Owen!" Chris said.

Owen runs up to Chris and shakes his hand vigorously. "Hey man so good to be here."

"So Owen what did you do with the prize money?" Chris asked.

"Oh you know stuff." Owen said shifting his eyes back and forth.

Owen joins the others and gives Noah a noogie, Noah smiles at his large friend.

Another boat arrives and Trent stepped off.

"Welcome Trent." Chris greeted.

"Hey man." Trent said and fist bumped the sadistic host then joined the other contestants and hugged Gwen.

"Only one more left." Chris said.

As he said that a boat came into view with Tyler on water skis being dragged along the lake. The boat made a sudden stop and flung Tyler forward. He slapped into the side of the dock… with his neck. He let out a loud groan and fell into the water.

Everyone cringed in pain except Lindsay.

"Lindsay aren't you concerned about Tyler?" Gwen asked.

Lindsay just stared at her in confusion.

"You know, Tyler." Gwen said.

Lindsay just looked more confused. "Who's Tyler?"

"Your boyfriend." Gwen said.

"Oh no! Tyler." Lindsay cried and went running towards Tyler who was being helped onto the dock with the help of D.J. and Geoff.

Lindsay pushed away D.J. and pushed Tyler back into the lake and hugged Geoff. "Oh no Tyler are you okay?" Tyler gave Geoff the 'stink eye' from the lake, Geoff just laughed nervously.

"Well that's everyone." Chris said.

"Good now we can get on with this crap fest." Gwen said.

Chris ignored Gwen. "If you'll just follow me."

"What no promo picture?" Gwen said.

"As fun as it is to watch you guys fall into the lake, and trust me it is, we just don't want to cause any damage to our dock." Chris said. "Now it's just about dinner time so if you'll just follow me we can get some grub."

After a nice dinner of brown mush and pink stuff Chris had the contestants gather at the cabins. Chris held a tray with 11 mini gold trophies and 11 wooden medals.

"Now before we get started with anything else," Chris started. "it's time to pick the teams."

"About time." Duncan said.

"You will be separated into two teams of 11. This season its winners vs. losers. You will be placed on a team based on your placing last season." Chris said and picked up one of the gold trophies.

"Owen since you won last season you will be the first member of the winner's team." Chris threw Owen the trophies.

"Also on the team will be. Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff, Izzy, D.J., Lindsay, Bridgette, and Trent." Chris throws each of them a trophy. "You too will be on Chris's champions." As he said that an icon with a gold trophy with Chris's smiling face on it appears.

"This is bull man!" Duncan said. "That means Courtney's on the other team."

"Well I guess that means she should have gotten a better place last season." Chris said and laughed. A trophy (presumably thrown by Duncan) hit him in the forehead.

"ow!" Chris exclaimed and rubbed his forehead. He then picked up one of the wooden medals. "Ezekiel since you were the first person to be kicked off the island, you will be the first member of the losers team." He threw the medal at Ezekiel.

"Also on the team will be Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, and Eva." He threw each of them a medal. "You will be known as Chefs benchwarmers." As he said that an icon with Chefs snarling face appeared.

"Now to show you the cabins." Chris said referring to the two cabins from earlier. He led the campers to the luxury cabin. "This will be the champion's cabin; it has a living room with a flat screen TV with 11 lazy boys/ massage chair, plus a pool table and two vending machines, one for snacks and one for drinks."

"Also you will have your own bathrooms, one for boys and one for girls. There are also two bedrooms, one for boys and one for girls, sadly you will have to bunk together, but I'd say it's worth it."

Chris then led the campers to the rundown cabin. "This is the benchwarmers cabin. There is only one room which means the boys and girls will have to bunk together. Also the cabin is in a state of disrepair." The benchwarmers groaned.

"Now that everything's in order, it's time you guys got settled in." Chris said. "Go to your respective cabins and unpack and get some good night's sleep you'll need it for tomorrow's challenge." he chuckled and left the campers.

Confessional:

Bridgette. "Great I'm o the same team as Heather. *sigh* oh well it could be worse I could be on the same team as Ezekiel."

Chris's champions were moving into the luxury cabin.

"This place is awesome!" Owen exclaimed and headed straight for the snack machine.

"About time we got a nice place to sleep." Heather said.

"Yeah too bad the others have to stay in that crap hole." Gwen said.

"Yeah they don't deserve it." Bridgette said. "Except maybe Ezekiel."

"Yikes Bridge why all the hate for Zeke?" Geoff asked.

"First off he said all those sexist comments." Bridgette said counting off her fingers. "second he went through that annoying rap phase, and he continuously hit on me at the playa."

"c'mon Bridge give the guy some credit." Geoff said.

"Yeah," Gwen agreed. "the only reason he said those things was because he got some bad advice from his dad."

"Yeah and he went through that rap phase so he could understand the outside world more, so he could connect with us." Geoff said. "As for hitting on you, didn't he do that for the first week then give up?"

"I don't care." Bridgette stated. "He is a sexist pig and I don't forgive him."

"C'mon Bridge even Eva forgives him." Geoff said.

"I don't care." Bridgette said. "This discussion is over." She then stormed off into the girl's bunkroom.

Confessional: harsh much?

Bridgette. "I know I sound harsh but you saw the last season, you saw what a pig he was."

Geoff. "Bridgette I'm sorry babe but you need to chill out with Zeke. What happened happened you have to move on."

Heather. "Wow maybe I won't be the first off like I thought."

Meanwhile at the benchwarmer cabin the team unpacked.

Ezekiel unpacked quickly and left the cabin avoiding eye contact.

"What's up with him?" Cody asked.

"What do you think? The last time he was here he made a mistake and just about every female on the team went for his throat." Noah said.

Everyone turned to Eva, she whistled nonchalantly.

"Well he deserved it you heard what he said." Courtney said.

"C'mon what's in the past is in the past, give the guy a chance." Tyler said.

"A chance to what make a bigger ass of himself?" Courtney said.

"No maybe he'll apologize." Beth said.

"Oh please, Eva should we give him a chance to apologize?" Courtney asked.

"Sure." Eva said with a shrug.

"What?!" Courtney said in surprise.

"Yeah let's give him a chance to apologize." Eva said.

"You know what you guys are idiots, I'm out of here." Courtney said. She then stormed out of the cabin.

Confessional: we're getting a little too focused on Ezekiel here.

Tyler. "Damn poor Zeke man he was on this island for only a few hours and he already made enemies with everyone."

Courtney. "I just took a nice long walk and I decided that I need a plan of action. All I need is to get Duncan's help."

In the luxury cabin Duncan was fast asleep. He heard the faint calling of his name and a tap on the window. He got up yawned and walked up to the window. He looked out and saw Courtney. He opened the window.

"Well hello princess what brings you here?" Duncan said.

"Duncan, not so loud," Courtney scolded. "I need you to meet me outside."

"Whatever you say princess," Duncan said.

"And stop calling me that." Courtney demanded.

Later Duncan walked out of the cabin fully dressed and saw Courtney standing by the mess hall.

"Why are you so anxious to be alone princess?" Duncan said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Courtney pulled away. "Get your head out of the gutter. We need to be serious."

"Serious, about what?" Duncan asked.

"The game," Courtney said. "I've been thinking and we need to start a cross-team alliance."

"A cross-team alliance?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, we need to start an alliance on both teams." Courtney said. "Your friends with Geoff, D.J. and Owen right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well get them to join you in an alliance." Courtney said.

"Okay, anything else?" Duncan said.

"And make sure you have Geoff keep Bridgette in the dark about this." Courtney said.

"Wait why?" Duncan said.

"For reasons I can't tell you at this moment." Courtney said.

"Okay, is that all?" Duncan said.

"For now," Courtney said.

"Good," Duncan said. He then grabbed Courtney and pulled her in close. "Now for the real fun." Before Courtney could protest he planted a kiss on her lips. She struggled for a few seconds but gave in.

Chris stood on the dock of shame waiting to give an outro.

"That concludes tonight's episode to Total Drama Island.

"Tune in next week to see our 22 contestants go thru hell.

"Only here on Total Drama Island.

Authors note.

Thank you to those who read this and didn't throw up from the horrible smell this story emits (I know I gagged on it a few times). And sorry to Bridgette fans out there, I know she's not that mean but if you watched the show you would know she's not fond of Ezekiel. Plus it's my story I get to do what I want. Hahaha.

Anyway I started doing this cause my other stories weren't… doing too well (Mostly due to me not planning ahead). Not that anyone cares or anything but I'm taking a break from BBTDI (a lame story anyway) so I can write a few other stories and if I feel up to it I'll get back to it.

Well hope you keep reading this story it means a lot to me.

P.s. sorry about the bad grammar.

Justagamer1


End file.
